3rd Attack Wing
The third out of the three attack wings which make up House Jerik–Dremine's Expeditionary Fleet; the Wing’s Commanding Officer is currently Knight Captain Sonia Bethany Reynard. While the Wing initially only had three squadrons, Knight Sonia’s effective leadership has resulted in significant growth for the Wing, which now boasts a full complement of six squadrons and four escort carriers. House Jerik-Dremine views each Wing as an elite unit, and treats them accordingly. The best trained personnel from the House’s core territory, ranging from pilots to marines and engineers, are made available to each Wing to ensure that they are performing at peak efficiency. Key Personnel Daniel Sylvan - Original Squadron Commander of 3AS, promoted to Wing Commander of 3AW before being transferred/promoted to the houses Battlecruiser Squadrons. Sonia Reynard - Flight Leader, promoted to Squadron Commander of 3AW 2Sq, promoted to Wing Commander of 3AW before being promoted to Expeditionary Fleet Commander Mike K Serth - Flight Leader of 3AW 2Sq 3F Alexander Palaiologos - Flight Leader of 3AW 2Sq 1F Daska Rna - Flight Leader of 3AW 2Sq 2F Katherine Drake - Pilot, promoted to Flight Leader of 3AW 2Sq 4F Special Notes Started the Expedition as a Squadron. After Gesaur the Squadron was expanded into a 3 Squadron Attack Wing. Combat Record Warlords Campaign Ulatt Dwarf Galaxy - Gesaur Campaign * - Mission 1 - Ulatt Sensor Array. Full squadron deployment. Pirate forces had taken control of a Long Range Sensor Array that was vital for long range navigation. Upon arrival in system, Third Attack Squadron noticed that the station was being moved into deep space and was in the process of accelerating to jump. Attempting to separate the defenders from the station failed and a frontal attack ensued. The added firepower of Third Squads Flight Leaders Vengeance Class Cruiser stopped the station from jumping. * - Mission 2 - Rare Element Mining World. Choosing to investigate a rare element world in the hopes of securing a ready source to replace lost FTL plates, third squad runs into a Kavarian Battlecruiser. The Battlecruiser delayed third flight long enough for a Frigate loaded with drive plates and components to leave atmosphere and escape. The Battlecruiser however was not so lucky when its engine banks went super critical from battle damage and cause a catastrophic explosion tearing the ship in half. * - Mission 3 - Metal Refining Facility. Third squad chooses to investigate a metal refining facility based on a 90km large asteroid. The Asteroid is located inside a thick Asteroid Belt and upon closing with the facility are spotted by a hostile E-Type Kavarian Attack Cruiser. The Attack Cruiser proves the age old Kavarian adage of "Fighting hard for five minutes then running the hell away for fifty. The Cruiser takes Third Flight through the dense asteroid field but is disabled as it exits the field, attempting to ram Flight Leader Reynard's Cruiser, the E-Type is destroyed. The facility however remains quiet, and after putting down marines to investigate, third squad learns that all 1.8 million inhabitants have gone missing. The House Battleship Taskmaster arrives on station with additional marines to begin a thorough sweep of the facilities. * - Mission 4 - Battle of Robrinaan. Full squadron deployed alongside Cruiser assets commanded by Knight Commander Winifred to relieve the siege of the Colony World of Robrinaan and assist a House Erid taskforce previously dispatched. Wing suffered light damage with only Flight Officer Daska Rna's corvette being crippled. Dominion intel notes that enemy forces are fighting strangely and asks all those involved not to talk about the battle. * - Mission 5 - December 19, 4023. Battle of Gesaur. Full squad deployment. Third Attack Squadron was temporarily folded into a interhouse Attack Wing led by Knight Captain Idopid and was part of the initial deployment designed to clear the jump in zone of enemy forces and orbital defences. When a pair of asteroids were sent on a course against the main allied fleet, the Attack Wing was tasked with stopping one. Knight Lt Sylvan attempted to disable the primary asteroid engine but was forced off by point defense fire, compromising his shields and losing half his weapons and some engines. This put the Knight Lt ship out of action leaving Sonia Reynard in command of the squadron. At risk of being overrun the Attack Wing fought its way back to friendly lines where they acted as a ready reserve filling holes in the main line. Once the orbitals around Gesaur were secured, Third Attack Squadron was tasked with the unorthodox mission of reinforcing the flagging ground offensive by bringing all marines and voluntold officers familiar with ground combat to assist the invasion. * - Mission 6 - Mop Up Operations. The wing participated in clean up operations against rebel and pirate forces in the Ullat Dwarf Galaxy. Before proceeding to the New Tucana Dwarf Galaxy the squadron was reinforced and expanded into a 3 Squadron Attack Wing and reclassified as the Third Attack Wing. New Tucana Dwarf Galaxy / DRH 01 Relay - Smugglers Run Campaign Tasked with scouting and engaging hostile forces in the Run. * January 29, 4024. Second Squadron secures an Agricultural World from pirates with the help of Knight Captain Kim. * February 2nd, 4024. Second Squadron assists Knight Commander Winifred and the Second Attack Wing in taking a ship graveyard being used by the pirates as a repair/rally point. Jumping in on the right flank of friendly forces, Second Squadron engages automated defenses and debris being flung at them before giving chase to fleeing pirate forces. Getting hung up on a trio of Cruisers plus escort, Second Squadron is unable to intercept fleeing pirate transports. Damage is minimal for most of 2nd Squadron except for Alex' who's Dagger class took a bad hit forcing it out of the fight and a pilot from 3rd Flight, who's Corvette suffered catastrophic damage. * February 3rd, 4024. Engaged the LTSC Wayward Treasure, battle ended with the LTSC escaping and Squadron Leader, Sonia Reynards ship being thrown through FTL. Discovered the Factions Alliance Sleeper Ship Cascading Fury and escorted her back to friendly lines. * February 8th, 4024. Assisted House Posat at Avoubic, by ramming the wrecked remains of a Deci Class Battleship through the front door of the largest asteroid fortress. The fortress surrenders shortly after the front door is breached. * February 9th, 4024. Once more assisted Knight Captain Kim in the capture of a rare element world. After securing the orbitals, the wing returns to base for resupply and rest. * February 11th 4024. Was part of a reactionary force tasked with rescuing Knight Captain Kim's cut off ground invasion, after the Knight Captain was forced off the orbitals by a heavily upgraded Kilo Class Medium Cruiser. Third Wing was fully deployed, and gave chase to the fleeing Kilo, only stopping when the Kilo entered a active minefield. * February 14th, 4024. The Wing is deployed alongside House Forces in an interhouse operation to capture the Forbearance, a crippled superheavy cruiser turned station. * February 16th - 21st 4024. The wing was assigned to escort the convoys resupplying the Forbearance. * February 22nd 4024. With the supply situation around the Forbearance secured, the wing was once more reassigned to recon work. 2nd Squadron secured two smuggler bases the same day but took its first pilot loss. * February 27th 4024. Full Wing deployment. Engaged a hidden smuggler base defended by a pair of Transcendent Class Light Cruisers equipped with Plasma Cannons. Category:House Jerik-Dremine Category:Sonia Reynard